This invention relates to brackets for securing motors, and more particularly to brackets for securing conventional inboard/outboard motor subassemblies in an upright position.
Outboard motor stands for securing conventional outboard motors in an upright position are known. Generally, outboard motor stands of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,249,270 (1939) and 2,266,683 (1941) provide means for securing outboard motors in an upright position. These are generally wooden stands having braces for supporting the upper and lower portions of the outboard motor. A strap or other means is employed about the middle portion of the motor to secure it to the stand. Access to the motor while on the stand is somewhat restricted by the large base board that the braces are mounted on. This, however does not pose a great problem with outboard motors since most parts are accessible from the exposed portions (i.e., sides, front and top).
The prior art has addressed this problem by employing a smaller base board for mounting the braces on, see Popular Science, August, 1948, p. 176. Again, this is a wooden stand which secures the middle portion of the outboard motor to the stand.
The upper portion of an outboard motor comprises the motor, which is generally the largest section of the outboard motor. The middle section comprises an enclosed shaft for delivering power from the motor to a propeller. The enclosed shaft and propeller housing are generally substantially smaller than the motor. The brace for supporting the upper portion (i.e., the motor) has been located just below the motor to support its weight. The lower brace is located so as to support the propeller housing.
This arrangement for securing outboard motors is not suitable for securing gear housing or stern drive subassemblies of conventional inboard/outboard motors. Generally, only the gear housing subassembly of an inboard/outboard motor is removed for repair while the motor remains in the boat. However, it may also be advantageous at times to remove the entire stern drive subassembly for repair or storage. Further, when repairing the inboard/outboard gear housing or stern drive subassembly, it is important to have access to it from all sides.